Hawk (Mike's OC)
"I'm all fired up! Get it, get it?? '''FIRED UP" - Hawk trying to make a joke about himself. '''THIS IS NO LONGER A THING. Appearance Photo of Hawk in the side :D ---> When Hawk's hands are burning, his black gloves are gone. (THAT IS ALL I COULD ADD UP) Personality Hawk is usually very protective towards his friends. He is most of the time passive and avoids fighting, although he enjoys fighting. His mind consists in two kinds of personalities, that being: Passive, and Maniac. Passive Personality Hawk avoids fighting in all ways, and is shown to be merciful with his foes, trying to avoid killing them. In this personality Hawk is very protective. Maniac Personality Hawk is shown to be completely insane, usually killing anyone who stands in his way. His objective in this personality is to try and isolate himself, his passive side will try it's best to avoid contact with anyone and anything, that is, because if anyone tries to stand in Hawk's way while he is in this personality, he will not hesitate on (trying to) '''kill you. Backstory While Hawk was in his childhood, his family got killed in an war that happened long ago. Since from them, he had to learn to go on alone and on his own. He was then found by a Fire Mage, who helped Hawk by teaching him how to become a Fire User. Hawk then left the Fire Mage when he was 16, walking towards a path of revenge towards the ones who killed his family. Hawk has medium experience with Fire Magic. Abilities Pyrokinesis - User can create, manipulate and shape ''fire, flame and heat.'' Black Fire/Flame Manipulation - User can create, manipulate and shape the darker, destructive and consuming aspects of fire. This fire can burn without any combustive, that is, ''it can exist underwater.'' Weak Thermokinesis - User can create, shape and manipulate temperature. Phoenix Mimicry - User can transform into a Phoenix, a mythical bird symbol of immortality (THAT DOESNT MEAN HAWK WILL BE IMMORTAL ;-;) Weak Hagio-Pyrokinesis - The user can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against evil and demons and are inextinguishable by normal means. Zestokinesis -User can create, shape and manipulate heat. Kasaijutsu (Fire Combat) - The user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. Tephrakinesis - User can generate and manipulate the ash, defined as the solid remains of fires, which as already burnt matter cannot be burned again granting the user immunity against all fire-based powers. At the same time, it can contain residual heat, causing temperature-based damage. Trivia * Hawk was one of the only survivors of the war on his family. * Hawk has an entire army of bad jokes that '''will make you cry. THIS IS NO MORE Thank you for reading this page until here. I hope you liked it and that you will use it on your favor. See ya! -Mike Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good